


Belonging

by FunnyFootsteps



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Dedue has Feelings about it, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon, they are having a quiet date night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnyFootsteps/pseuds/FunnyFootsteps
Summary: The King was pouring him a drink. After all this time Dedue still feels a little awkward letting Dimitri do things for him. He’s learning to accept and even enjoy these gestures.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> As my first fic this is really dear to me, but I just had to make some updates on this

A maid had left two clean glasses on the table.  


While Dedue still had a room of his own in the servant’s wings, it was no secret he was far more likely to be found from the King’s quarters. This wasn't particularly new development, though. When he first came to Fhridiad, Dedue also had spent more time in Dimitri’s rooms than in his own.  


What was new was that it was not a cause for scrutiny anymore. His presence beside the king, both in public and in private, was known and expected.  


Dedue sat on the edge of the King-sized bed, a flower pot on the nightstand, reminding him this was his space also. He had never owned too many things. Perhaps he should let the servants convert his old room to storage space. Tomorrow maybe, now was the time to focus on Dimitri.  


Not that he needed to remind himself, really. Whenever he let his mind wander, his thoughts always found their way home to Dimitri.  
The King was pouring him a drink. After all this time, Dedue still felt a little awkward letting Dimitri do things for him. He was still learning to accept and even enjoy these gestures.  


“Thank you.”  


Dimitri smiled back at him and sat next to him on the bed.  


Dimitri’s eyepatch laid on the table next to the now half-empty bottle of wine, and his boots were carelessly tossed on the ground. The King’s cape laid on the back of the chair just as nonchalantly. Dedue ached to get up and put everything in their proper places, in a proper manner, yet he remained seated.  


Either he did not hide his discomfort as well as he thought he did, or his lover had grown accustomed to his little tells. Dimitri tilted his head in curiosity and concern.  


“Is something wrong, my love?” Dimitri asked.  


“No,” Dedue shook his head. “Old habits die hard, I suppose.”  


He didn’t elaborate, and Dimitri wouldn’t ask. Instead, he just leaned in to press soft kisses along Dedue’s neck, probably leaving wine stains on his collar. Wine stains were difficult to get off the white fabric once they dried. Dedue was surprised to realize he didn’t mind.  


He kept his eyes half open and leaned even closer, tension escaping from his shoulders. It was a bit awkward angle, but that didn’t matter. He relaxed perhaps a bit too much, and the crystal glass almost slipped through his tired fingers. He tightened his grip on the glass and straightened his back.  


“Dimitri,” Dedue said, the name still foreign on his lips. Every time he said it, he wanted to say it a hundred times more. Judging by the way Dimitri still blushed at the mere sound of his own name, he wouldn't mind.

“Dimitri,” he repeated.  


“Hm?”  


“I cannot drink if you continue that”  
“Ah, my apologies.”  


Dimitri sat up, blushing up to his ears, and focused his eye on his own drink. Dedue chuckled a little and ran the fingers of his free hand through Dimitri’s hair, tucking some of the golden strands behind his ear. A simple promise of continuing this later. They had time.  


The two men finished their drinks in comfortable silence. Their date nights were often quite simple like this one, drinks at sundown in their quarters. Dedue didn't think he had any talent at anything romantic, but at least Dimitri was just as awkward, if not even more so. There, however, was no need for any grand gestures or proclamations. Simply existing side by side was enough. Sharing home and heart.  


Not too long ago, merely being Dimitri’s friend had felt impossible, and here he was sharing his bed, his life. And If he’ll have his way, he’ll one day be buried next to Dimitri to join him in the next one too.  


And yet, had the world been a kinder place, they wouldn't have even met. Sons of blacksmiths had very little in common with foreign princes after all.  
It would have been easy to call their meeting fate. But horrible things happen without any cosmic reason. Countries weren’t burned down simply for two lovers to meet.  


Fate might have had plans for the likes of the Professor, but neither the Gods of Duscur nor the Goddess of Fódland would get credit for this, being by Dimitri’s side was something he chose for himself. His own feet and heart had carried him here where his devotion was returned in kind.  


He set down his glass and kissed Dimitri softly.

**Author's Note:**

> This cheesy little thing is my first ever fanfiction.


End file.
